Conversations de placards 2
by a.a.k88
Summary: Ces deuxlà sont coincés dans un placard encore une fois.


**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Titre: **Conversations de placards 2  
**Auteur: **fiddly   
**Rating: **PG  
**Sommaire: **Ces deux-là sont coincés dans un placard encore une fois.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages du monde d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

"On est coincé"

"Uh huh"

"Encore?"

"Uh huh"

"Dans un placard"

"Uh huh"

"_ Encore? _"

"Uh huh"

"On est nul"

"Uh huh"

"Tu veux quelque chose de plus que uh huh"

"Uh huh"

"Alors dit le, grand"

"Tes zeveux chont dans le zemin"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dis tes cheveux sont dans le chemin"

"Non ils ne le sont pas, tu parles normalement."

"Non c'est parce que tu as bougé quand tu t'es retournée et …. Oublie"

"Oh juste, parce que la pauvre petite chose que je suis ne pourrais jamais comprendre le travail complexe de l'esprit d'un vampire"

"Bien nous _sommes_ des mondes à part"

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

"Bien tu es une femme et je suis ….."

"Un Martien"

"Non j'allais dire un homme-pire. Pourquoi diable dirais-je Martien?"

"J'en sais rien.. Tu as dis mondes à part"

"Non mais MARS c'est tellement non-original, je veux dire qu'avec toute notre étendue connaissance d'espèces inter-dimensionnelles, tu aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus aventureux que Martien. Je veux dire, ils ont ces choses pointues et leur _vert_. Je ne suis pas vert et je n'ai définitivement pas de choses pointues à moins, évidemment, que tu n'essaies discrètement de me dire quelque chose à propos de mes cheveux. Tu as dit que mes cheveux étaient biens Cordy"

"Oh pour l'amour de…… tes cheveux sont biens et il n'y a rien de mal avec le vert, Lorne est vert"

"Ouais mais _je ne _le suis _pas_. Je n'aime même pas le vert, ça me rappelle les petits pois, toute cette rondeur dans quelque chose de si disgracieux, ça doit être maléfique et ne commençons pas sur les choux de Bruxelles."

" Non ne commençons pas, de toute façon se sont juste des préjudices Angel"

"NON ça ne l'est pas, tout ce que je dis c'est que, bien… c'est _vert. _"

"Purée Angel comment peux-tu même savoir ce qu'est la couleur d'un Martien? Pour tout ce qu'on sait les Martiens peuvent être Orange"

"Je n'aime pas les oranges non plus, elles sont rondes aussi."

" OK purée je garderais ça à l'esprit la prochaine fois."

"Es-tu fâchée contre moi?"

"Non, pourquoi diable serais-_je _fâchée contre _toi _?"

"C'est juste que….."

"…. C'est pas comme si chaque fois que je finis par travailler avec toi je me retrouve coincée dans un placard ou ais une conversation familière à propos de thèmes stupides que _tu _a commencé en premier lieu, pas vrai?"

"… Bien je suis désolé si c'est si traumatisant pour toi."

"….. Et tu veux savoir ce qui rend ça encore pire? Ces soi-disant placards n'ont jamais nul part la moindre hygiène pour s'asseoir et encore moins un WC chimique."

"Pourquoi diable aurions-nous besoin d'un _WC chimique? _"

"J'ai vraiment besoin de faire pipi"

"Oh super"

"QUOI? C'est difficilement ma faute que je n'ai pas reçu le message non plus tu sais?"

"Quel message? Il y avait un message?"

"Tu sais, je déteste ça quand tu ne sais rien à ce point, spécialement quand deux canettes de Coca Light et 5 bouteilles d'Evian font pression sur ma vessie"

"Tu sais, cette image va me traumatiser pour le restant de ma vie. Attends, HA tu crois que tu es si intelligente de changer de sujet comme ça, mais je te tiens….."

"Angel?"

"Quoi?… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est comme si tu étais en train de me juger. Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes avec les personnes qui me jugent"

"Te juger? Non non, je ne te juge pas après tout je te connais..."

"Ouais, tu dis juste ça… Mais vraiment, tu ne me juges même pas quand je suis… bien tu sais… "Grrr?"

"Ummm noooon j'ai passé ça depuis longtemps, je _sais _que tu es stupide"

"Oh c'est oka… _QUOI _? Je ne suis pas stupide, par exemple je sais que tu essayes d'éviter le sujet d'un certain message mystérieux. Tu vois, je _peux _être intelligent?"

"Voudrais-tu une sucette?"

"Tu sais, on ne peut juste pas satisfaire _certaines _personnes"

"J'entends ce que tu dis mon frère"

"Alors quoi, maintenant tu penses à moi en tant que frère?"

"Doooonc retour sur ce message"

"…Parce que je ne me suis jamais comporté de façon fraternelle envers toi… Je veux dire, je tiens à toi et tout mais pas d'une façon _fraternelle _"

"Ok ça Y est. Alors comment _est-ce que _tu me vois Angel?"

"Huh?"

"Tu sais ce regard stupide peut peut-être marcher avec les blondes….."

"Bien techniquement tu _es une blonde. _"

"Ok, purée est-ce que quelqu'un va me donner un break, **une **petite erreur hors de beaucoup d'années à être magnifique, et vous croyez qu'ils me laisseraient tranquilles?"

"Qui ça?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu as dit vous croyez _qu'ils _me laisseraient tranquilles. Qui ils?"

"1,2,3,4……5,…6,……..7,………8……9…….10 Les putains de Martiens ou les MALEFIQUES fruits ronds pour tout ce que ça m'fait, c'était JUSTE une énonciation Angel"

"Est-ce que ça aide avec tes problèmes de colère?"

"Mes problèmes de QUOI?"

"Wow Cordy regarde où tu brilles"

"J'ai des problèmes de QUOI _Angel _?"

"C'est juste que parfois tu peux être un petit peu… un petit peu…. MERVEILLEUSE… tu es absolument merveilleuse… Umm Cordélia vas-tu reposer ce pieu de fortune maintenant stp?"

""

"Et techniquement les petits pois ne sont pas des fruits"

""

"Tu sais quand tu es silencieuse à ce point ça me fou généralement les jetons, ok pose ça Cordy. Je disais juste ça comme un compliment parce que j'aime ta voix… elle est si… si….si harmonieuse? HEY parlons de ce message à propos duquel tu as si habilement évité de parler"

"Ouais parce que de façon évidente tes compétences dans les autres départements de conversations manques sérieusement. Le message était fondamentalement, tu sais celui sur lequel on nous dit que nous allons être enfermés dans un compartiment comme ça je pouvais aller faire pipi avant de partir."

"Bien c'est simplement idiot, biensûr que tu n'as pas reçu de message, je veux dire si c'était le cas ne serions pas coincés ici, pas vrai?"

"Arrrggghhhhhh"

"…. A moins, évidement que tu ne sois _à ce point _désespérée pour mon corps"

"Cordy essayer de m'étouffer ne va vraiment pas me tuer, crois-moi des gens ont essayé"

"Je parie qu'ils ont essayé et je n'essayais pas de t'étouffer, je faisais juste mine de t'étouffer. J'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour contrôler mes fluides."

"Tu sais généralement c'est une bonne idée d'y aller avant de faire de longs voyages Cordy"

"Merci papa"

"Là ça vient encore"

"Quoi?"

"Tu m'as appelé papa."

"Oh non. Pas ça encore. Stp. Pas maintenant."

"C'est juste, tu sais après la nuit dernière j'aurais pensé que….."

"Il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière"

"Enfoncer ta langue dans le fond de ma bouche n'est rien maintenant, pas vrai? Sans parler des _autres _places, plus _basses _vers lesquelles ta langue s'est promenée"

"Non c'est juste… toux juste que j'étais saoule… rien à propos de quoi parler"

"Et wow ce strip tease"

"QUOI tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un strip tea… oh c'est vraiment drôle…. Dans tes rêves boudeur boy"

"Tu n'as aucunes idées"

"_ Quoi ? _"

"Donc toux c'est drôle pas vrai, comme toi et moi n'arrêtons pas d'être coincés dans ces étroits endroits verrouillés"

"Hilarant"

"Je veux dire ça nous donne une chance de nous rattraper sur notre…"

"Frustration sexuelle"

"Quoi… sexuelle…. Non… il n'y a pas de frustration ici … je veux dire à moins que tu….. je veux dire…"

"Merde Angel SEXE. Dis-le avec moi, ça ne va pas te tuer. Pour un gars qui a été une salope pendant autant de temps, tu es un tel fleur-bleue……"

"……Je peux le dire… C'est juste toi et moi….. nous n'avons pas… nous ne sommes pas... _frustrés _… et pour ton information Spike était la salope de la famille, j'étais plus le sportif tu sais, parce que salope sonne si… si….."

"…….. Et tu sais quoi? Un autre gars, la nuit dernière, aurait totalement profité du fait que j'avais ma langue dans le fond de leur gorge mais _toi_…."

"Wow j'_essayais _de faire la bonne chose"

"Juste, désolé, tu as raison j'étais juste, tu sais… toux Je vais juste me tenir debout par-là maintenant… parce que je _ne _voulais _pas _qu'il se passe quoi que soit la nuit dernière. Tu as raison… je veux dire nous ne sommes pas…. Je vais par-là maintenant"

"Tu sai…"

"Pas un mot Angel"

"Bien"

" Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Angel ne fait pas ça?"

"Quoi?"

"Ca"

"Quoi?"

" _Ca Angel"_

"Quoi ? Cordy."

"Arrête de bouger ta stupide chemise."

"Mais elle est déchirée de toute façon."

"Ok tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Je vais juste me retourner maintenant."

"Pourquoi est-ce la vue de moi est si dégoûtante parce que hey ta langue… a été là aussi."

"Voudrais-tu simplement oublier à propos de la nuit dernière et ARRÊTE d'ôter ta chemise, sinon moi et mon pieu allons avoir une soirée?"

"Ok pas la peine d'être si cassante sur ce sujet? Cordy tu vas bien parce que tu as l'air plutôt "affamée"…… et ummmm CHAUDE, Ok peut-être que tu as raison, je devrais remettre ma chemise."

"C'en est trop."

"Quoi?"

"mmmphhhhhh…ohhhhhhhhh….oh dieu oui……."

"Oh ouais, je savais que tu voulais mon corps."

"Arrête de parler."

"Mmmppphhhhhh."

"Wow l'Anglais regarde ça."

"Bon dieu!"

"Regard le type au croc y va."

"Je pense que nous devrions fermer la porte maintenant que nous avons vu que ces deux là sont plus que hummmm heureux."

"Le frère sait comment avoir une fille toute chaude et dérangée."

"Tu sais c'est plutôt dégoûtant comme tu ne vas pas fermer cette porte Gunn."

"Hey mec, j'apprécie juste la vue, j'apprécie juste la vue."

Fin.


End file.
